


Favorites

by zarabithia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Request Meme, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, Mia and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

Some nights, Mia consented to letting Jason join her in the shower. Unfortunately, this particular night's patrol had her stomping through mud that came up to her hips and fighting bad guys until four in the morning.

She wasn't in the mood for sharing a shower, and she made Jason wait in the living room, grumbling under his breath the whole time about how he'd had to stomp through the same damn mud.

Mia ignored him and took her time. She must have stayed in their for at least a half an hour, soaking up the hot water and scrubbing her skin clean.

By the time she left the shower, she expected Jason to be waiting on her impatiently on the other side of the door, for his turn.

Instead, she found him with two plates of what passed for dinner for them in the living room, sitting in front of the TV.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" She asked bemusedly, sitting down beside him and helping herself to a plate.

"Bet you can't guess my favorite," Jason told her, his mouth full of food.

Mia snorted indignantly. "Jason, I would have to be blind and deaf to have trouble figuring out that Raphael is obviously your favorite."

He smirked at her. "Lucky guess."

Mia rolled her eyes. "You going to take a shower?"

"I changed my clothes. I'm clean. 'Sides, somebody used up all the hot water. Have to wait for our cheap ass pipes to heat back up."

"In that case, lean back and let me have some arm room."

Jason was a good boyfriend, on occasion, and this was one of the times. He leaned back in the sofa and wrapped his arm around her when she leaned back into him.

Together, the two of them polished off their microwave pizza and continued to enjoy the turtles' exploits as the sun came up.


End file.
